


Sixth Sense

by StuffandFluff



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Accidents, Blood, Cults, Dog Meat Trade, F/M, Horror, Mental Breakdown, Mental Institutions, Murder, Romance, Suicide, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffandFluff/pseuds/StuffandFluff
Summary: And biggest question of all, is it a gift or a curse?





	1. Senses

People are born with senses. It makes life easier. It aids in everyday life. It connects people.

 

The sense of sight. Beautiful in its own right. The one responsible for viewing the world. In seeing colors. In identifying faces. Made possible by a person's bright eyes.

 

The sense of hearing. Rhythm of the soul. Making a vessel absorb the sounds the world has to offer. In listening to songs and music. The marker of a person's heart. With the ears as its channel.

 

The sense of smell. Perfume of the mind. Pushing the identity of multiple aroma in every corner of the world. In bonding with a woman's scent. Producing hypnotizing fragrance. Showing the nose no mercy.

 

The sense of taste. Delicious escapade. Instigating selfishness to have a mouthful of the world’s flavors. In licking a delicacy. Savoring heaven. Putting the tongue in action.

 

The sense of touch. Caress of a lifetime. Patting worldy treasures. In feeling eternity. Stroking boundaries. With the skin as your weapon. 

  
But what will you do, if one day all of these changes? What if when you wake up you're not the person that you used to be. What if you found out that the senses you treasure will make mornings a lie and nights a living hell? And biggest question of all, is it a gift or a curse?


	2. The Start of the Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let the Games begin…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I strongly announce that this fic does not, in any way, promote the belief in cults.

**February 24, 1942**

 

_ The stars are shining brightly and the full moon gives light to a vast vacant field. It should be giving a luminous aura but instead it brings an eerie vibe in the place. Suddenly, six people hooded in white walked slowly to the middle of the field holding candles in a procession. They set their candles in a circle and went inside the circle. The leader of the group shouted in an authoritative voice. _

 

“For power!”

 

“For power!”

 

_ The determined reply of his comrades gave him the signal to start the ritual. They slowly raised their hands to the sky. Afterwards they chanted in Latin. _

 

“Audite! Audite! Da nobis dona! Da nobis quod oculis videre potest! Da nobis aures et non auditis! Da nobis nasus qui olfacies! Da nobis qui lingua gustare! Det sensum pelliceas! Da nobis potestatem super omnia!”*

 

_ Their chanting continued for quite a while, stronger and louder as it progress. A heavy aura enveloped them. All of a sudden, thunder and lightning filled the space. It all came down fast. When the bright flash from the lightning fade, six bodies lie down on the ground, all lifeless. A horrifying sight. One of them has no eyeballs, one of them has his ears slashed off, the other’s nose is mercilessly ripped off, the other one's tongue is chopped off and the last of them has his skin scalded. Not far away, a man dressed in a black robe gaze at the scene with red, piercing eyes. Then, his terrifying laughter echoed around the fields, promising torture and horror.  _

 

“Let the Games begin…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Hear ye! Hear ye! Give us the gifts! Give us eyes that can see! Give us ears that can hear! Give us noses that can smell! Give us tongues that can taste! Give us skins that can feel! Give us the power over everything!"
> 
> I am not a native Latin speaker and I'm sorry of there are inaccuracies in this context.


	3. The Cursed Olympic Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went with the man and they saw the land that he's talking about. It is huge, perfect for the project that they are planning. They contact Mr. Choi and proceeded to straighten all of the things needed to do for them to acquire the land. Finally, they have all the necessary requirements for them to bid!

“If we still can't find the site for the project, Mr. Choi and the government will kill us!”

 

“I know that! But it's not like we're not trying. We tried to search for Seoul but it's already crowded. Busan has some vacancies but there are projects planned for those already. Incheon is also a no go. Without a sure venue, our country can't bid.”

 

_ The two men have done everything they can. They went to other places but are still in vain. They are resting inside a cafe when all of a sudden a man went closer to them. _

 

“Um, pardon me but I accidentally heard your conversation. I'm an owner of a large land you can use. I can show it to you if you want.”

 

_ The two men’s hope got revived with what they heard. They went with the man and they saw the land that he's talking about. It is huge, perfect for the project that they are planning. They contact Mr. Choi and proceeded to straighten all of the things needed to do for them to acquire the land. Finally, they have all the necessary requirements for them to bid! _

 

**_2 Years Later_ **

 

“Thank you so much for saving us back then. If it wasn't for you we won't even be able to bid to host this. It will be the pride of our country.”

 

“It's no big deal. I am glad that I can help. I will go now. Good luck to all of you.”

 

_ With that the landowner departed. When he's already out of sight he transformed to his true form, a dark entity dressed in black hood, with piercing red eyes and a chilling smirk. And as he truly fade from sight, a sign stood up on the land which became the witness to a horrifying sight 69 years ago. _

  
**On this site will rise The 2018 PyeongChang Winter Olympics, Olympic Village**


	4. The Passing of the Torch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they are complete. What will happen will happen.

“Moshi moshi!”

 

“Waka!”

 

“Janny! How are you? Congratulations on your silver medal!”

 

“Thank you. I wish you were here.”

 

_ The line went silent. Oh no, I've been insensitive of Wakaba’s feelings. _

 

“I'm sorry Waka…”

 

“No, it's okay. I think I should be the one apologizing to you. I let you down.”

 

“No! You did your best! I'm very proud of you! Also, congratulations on your gold at Challenge Cup!”

 

“Oh, thank you! Hey, I have a surprise for you! Find Satton. She has my gift for you.”

 

“Really!? Wow! Thank you. I'm so excited!”

 

“Enjoy your gift!”

 

_ We ended the call with good luck wishes. I'm so happy. Wakaba is a very special friend of mine. Our friendship dates back to our junior years. I really wished that I get to spend this special moment with her but I know that we'll aim for the next Olympics with newfound passion. And then, I remembered the surprise Wakaba said and I texted Satoko if I can meet her. She said that I can just knock on her room. With that I got ready and went outside. The Olympic village is a really nice place. I always thought that it's just a village full of bungalow houses but it's not the case. Large buildings littered the area. There's also a McDonald's in it. After the free skate, me and Alina went there to eat and celebrate. Seeing how excited she is was so nice. Suddenly, I heard someone calling my name and I saw Keiji and the other Team Japan members walking towards me. _

 

“Konbanwa!”

 

“Hello! Where are you all going?”

 

“Oh, we're just looking around and will probably eat out later. This is just a once-every-four-years experience. We’ll not gonna let it pass.”

 

“Oh, but where is Yuzu?”

 

“Oh, he's with Javi and Gabby.”

 

“And Shoma?”

 

“Probably sleeping?”

 

_ Shoma is really a sleep-maniac. I can't help myself but chuckle. _

 

“How about you, Medvedeva-senshu? Where are you going?”

 

“I'm gonna meet Satton.”

 

“Oh yeah, she said that she'll meet someone earlier. So that was you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, we’ll keep going. Enjoy your stay at our quarters.”

 

“You too guys! Enjoy your sightseeing! Bye!”

 

_ I continued walking towards the Japanese quarters, not knowing that this will change my life forever. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“So this will be your last Olympics…”

 

“Yuzu, I'll still compete at Europeans and at some B-Challenger competitions so I'll still train at Toronto.”

 

“But still, it will be different.”

 

“C’mon now, Gabby, Yuzu, why are you two so emo?”

 

“You're so bad!”

 

“It's your fault!”

 

“Guys, I may not be always at TCC but we'll stay the way we were. Friends, always. So smile you two! We're here to reminisce and laugh at our past stupidity not cry and lament okay!”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ In this exact patch of land where this building was erected, exactly 76 years ago, the sacrifice has been made. And now, finally, it's time to cause terror and pain. I then heard a knock from the locked glass doors. I smiled, more like smirked, when I saw who is behind the glass door. _

 

“Excuse me, Mr. Security Guard. I am a Russian athlete. My Japanese friend is waiting for me inside. Can I come in?”

 

“Sure no problem! There are also a Spanish and a Canadian athlete inside. They are friends of Mr. Hanyu.”

 

“Javi and Gabby?”

 

“Oh, wait, Javier Fernandez and Gabrielle Daleman. That's what it states here in their IDs.”

 

“Yeah, that's them!”

 

“They are in the lounge at the 5th floor. You need to leave your ID here.”

 

_ She got her ID from her bag and gave it to me. _

 

“Okay, Ms. Evgenia Medvedeva. Enjoy your stay. You can only stay here until midnight.”

 

“Okay, thank you!”

 

_ She quickly rode the elevator and headed upstairs. Finally, they are complete. What will happen will happen. My mission here is over. With that I took my leave, vanishing into thin air like a smoke. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hi guys!”

 

“Oh, hi Zhenya!”

 

_ We saw Zhenya coming out from the elevator, waving energetically at us. I can feel my heart starting to beat faster. Whenever I see her I'm reduced to a mess. _

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I'm visiting Satton. Hey, I'll head there now. Bye guys!”

 

“Bye!”

 

_ I released a sigh of relief relief once she's out of sight. It's getting harder and harder to hide what I'm feeling. _

 

“Awww…”

 

“Stop it guys.”

 

“You know what, Yuzu, it's nice to have someone you love and understands you by your side.”

 

“Zhenya is just a friend.”

 

“We didn't say it has to be Zhenya.”

 

“Boom! Caught yah!”

 

“Stop it. It won't be easy.”

 

“I can't imagine how hard it is for you. You liked her since GPF ‘15, right?”

 

“GPF ‘14.”

 

“GPF ‘14!? That long!?”

 

_ I just nodded to answer Gabby’s question. Yes, it has been that long. Even I is surprised on how I survived for this long. _

 

“Wow. Imagine, the 2014 GPF  Senior Men's Champion crushing on the 2014 GPF Junior Ladies Champion. How cute.”

 

_ They find it cute but I find it frustrating. If only I'm not Yuzuru Hanyu and she's not Evgenia Medvedeva, I think I already told her how I feel. But the circumstances are not right for us. I felt Javi pat my back. _

 

“No matter what happens, we will support the two of you.”

 

_ I looked at him and he has this understanding gaze focused on me. I also looked at Gabby and she nodded encouragingly. I am so glad I met these two people. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ I heard a knock coming from the door. I quickly opened the door and saw Zhenya. _

 

“Hi Zhenya!”

 

“Satton!”

 

_ We hugged and I invited her inside. I went to my luggage got Wakaba’s gift for her. I grabbed it all and put all of those in my bed. _

 

“There you go!”

 

“Wow!”

 

_ I saw her eyes widen from surprise. Her excitement is palpable. _

 

“So many chocolates!”

 

“And you will really eat all of them?”

 

“Of course! But not all at once. I'll eat some now, though. Do you want some?”

 

“I can?”

 

“Sure!”

 

_ Unknown to others, I also have a sweet tooth. Who doesn't? And now, Zhenya is offering chocolates. Who am I say no? We grabbed some and stuffed our mouths. _

 

“Delicious!”

 

“Hmmm!”

 

_ We continued eating, talking and having fun. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ I suddenly woke up with no reason at all. I tried getting back to sleep to no avail. I just decided to play the game I'm currently addicted to but I can't find my console. Where could that be? Then I remembered earlier that I forgot my bag and I don't have anything where I can put it in so I made a request to Satton to put it in her bag. I went to Satton’s room and knocked. After a while, she opened her door and invited me inside. I saw that Zhenya is also in there. _

 

“Is this what you want?”

 

_ She gave me my console and I thanked her. That's when I saw the chocolates on the bed. _

 

“Wow! Mountain of chocolates!”

 

“That's Wakaba’s gift to Zhenya.”

 

“You want some?”

 

_ Of course, when it's food I won't say no. We talked about a lot of things while eating. And since I'm Shoma Uno, I felt sleepy all of a sudden. _

 

“Hey, I'll just sleep here for a while. Just wake me up later.”

 

_ Once I felt the pillow underneath my head, I was out in a flash. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“He's always sleepy.”

 

_ I saw Satton looking at the sleeping Shoma on the couch. Her gaze is full of amusement and something that I know very much of. _

 

“You like him?”

 

_ I saw her smiling shyly but there's sadness in her eyes. _

 

“You do like him.”

 

“But he only thinks of me as a friend. I’ll be satisfied with that.”

 

_ All of a sudden the electricity went out. _

 

“What happened?”

 

_ I looked outside and saw that the other buildings still have electricity which is strange. I was gonna look for some flashlight when all of a sudden we heard some shouts coming from the floor below us. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

**_Gabby’s POV_ **

 

_ We were talking heartily when all of a sudden the lights went off. _

 

“What happened?”

 

_ I was gonna check if the other buildings still have lights when suddenly I felt like a million knives are cutting through my skin which made me scream in agony. _

 

“Gabby, what's wrong!?”

 

“It hurts! Stop it, please!”

 

_ I felt like I'm gonna die from the pain I'm feeling. What is going on!? _

 

**_Javi’s POV_ **

 

_ I made a move to help Gabby but my eyes blacked out in a split second. When my sight returned, instead of seeing Gabby, Yuzu and the hotel’s lounge, I got some weird vision that I can't quite understand. Six people wearing white hoods, two men looking stressed, murders, somebody burrying a dead body, a girl jumping to her death, two lovers jailed in some sort of cell, a clock ticking so fast. What are these visions!?  _

 

“I don't want this! No! What are these!?”

 

“Gabby, Javi, what is going on!?”

 

_ I can hear Yuzu’s distressed voice but I can't focus with all these vision plastered in front of my eyes. Please, someone, help us. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

**_Satton’s POV_ **

 

“Is that Gabby screaming?”

 

_ I heard what Zhenya heard too. I stood up to check up on Gabby when I suddenly smelled a disgusting odor, a mix of rotten eggs and burning sulfur. _

 

“What's that smell?”

 

“What smell?”

 

“You can't smell it? It's so strong.”

 

“I can't.”

 

_ That's strange. Why can't Zhenya smell that terrible odor? It's so strong it's impossible for her not to notice it. _

 

“Oh my God! Satton! You're nose is bleeding!”

 

_ I touched it and true enough it is bleeding heavily. Zhenya tried to apply pressure on it but it did not work out. I can feel myself losing strength. _

 

“Satton! Satton! Please hold on!”

 

“What is going on?”

 

_ Shoma's voice is the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness. _

 

**_Shoma's POV_ **

 

_ I woke up from all the commotion happening around me. When I opened my eyes it's so dark and my eyes needs to adjust first. When it did I saw Zhenya hovering over Satton. _

 

“What is going on?”

 

“Shoma, Satton’s having severe nosebleeding! She's losing so much blood!”

 

“What!?”

 

_ I stood up and made a move to get closer to them but I perceived a sudden metallic taste in my tongue before I felt like it's being cut off my mouth. _

 

“Aaaaaaaaah!”

 

“Shoma!”

 

“My tongue! My tongue! My tongue!”

 

“Shoma!”

 

**_Zhenya's POV_ **

 

“Shoma! What's wrong!? Shoma!”

 

_ I don't know what to do! Satton is bleeding to death. Shoma looks like he's having so much pain. Who will I help first. My vision started to dim and after a minute it's gone completely. _

 

“I can't see. I can't see! Oh my God! I can't see!”

 

_ The room turned silent and my fear climbed from bad to worst. _

 

“Satton? Shoma?”

 

_ Oh my God! What has happened to them? Slowly my vision is starting to go back. I saw Shoma and Satoko both unconscious and lying down on the floor. But what caught my attention is a little girl wearing a white dress sitting on the couch. _

 

“W-Who are you? How did you get in here?”

 

_ The girl headed towards the door and it sent my hair stand on end. She's floating and she gone through the closed door. I'm so shocked I can't even scream. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

**_Yuzu’s POV_ **

 

_ I also heard some commotion upstairs. It seems that it's coming from Satton’s room. And then I heard some strange noises. It seems that they are whispers of a language that I cannot understand. It's like the one that is whispering is very near me. In fact the sound is so near it's like it's whispering directly to my ears. _

 

“Audite! Audite! Da nobis dona! Da nobis quod oculis videre potest! Da nobis aures et non auditis! Da nobis nasus qui olfacies! Da nobis qui lingua gustare! Det sensum pelliceas! Da nobis potestatem super omnia!”

 

_ The whispers continued. I brought my hands in my ears to block the whispers but I can still hear it. And then I felt my hands starting to get wet. I looked at it and I can feel my hands shaking from fear. Blood. Too much blood. From my ears. _

 

“Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!”

 

_ I heard a menacing laughter before my vision completely blackened out. _


	5. Gabrielle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel a lot. Actually, too much. To the point that it's starting to hurt, to leave scars. It's already denting my life. And I don't know what to do. I just don't want to feel anymore.

“A penny for your thoughts?”

 

_ My boyfriend’s question snapped me out of my trance. Since that fateful day I have been like this, always comprehending what exactly happened back then. _

 

“Not much. I'm just thinking about trivial things.”

 

_ It was very bewildering what happened that night. Brian and Yuzuru’s mother found the three of us passed out at the lounge. Evgenia, Shoma and Satoko was also found unconscious inside Satoko’s room. What is strange is that when we told Brian what happened he said that the electricity never went out and he also said that he didn't hear any commotion at all, which is impossible because Brian and Yuzu’s mother are talking at Yuzu’s room which is at the same floor. Yuzu said that his ears bled a lot and Satton also claimed that she had a nosebleed but no trace of blood can be found. The medics checked their blood pressure and it was normal. They even went as far as to get some blood tests running to see if they lost any blood components but the results are all on the baseline. Shoma said that he felt like his tongue is cut off his mouth but his tongue is okay. He can speak and taste without problem. Zhenya and Javi, who complained of having lost their sight for a brief moment can see perfectly fine. I, on the other hand, can't see any marks in my skin indicative of burning, slashing or cutting. All of us were fine. It is puzzling because when I asked them, we all got the same idea, we thought we're all gonna die at that moment. _

 

“Hey, Gab-Gab. You're dazing once again.”

 

“I'm sorry. I guess I'm just… not feeling well.”

 

“Okay. I'll left you to rest, okay?”

 

_ I nodded and he took his leave after he gave me a kiss on the forehead. At least that took some of my stress away. When he left, I went directly to my room with the hopes of sleeping all of my worries away. Instead, I end up thinking of them once again. The next day after that incident, all came back to normal, the five of them performing well in the Olympic Gala and I get to go sightseeing with my family. Strange things started to plague once again about two weeks after that. I would feel strange pats all of a sudden, marks on my skin and peculiar tingling sensations. Ugh. I should stop this. This is not even funny anymore. I tried sleeping and was on my way to slumber when I felt a hand grabbing my foot. I bolted upright quite scared. I looked everywhere to look for any possible individual who can do that but none. I am all alone. It's gonna be a long night. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Did you fell in any of your jumps, Gabby?”

 

“No. Why?”

 

_ I stared at Brian curiously. Why? Do I look winded or something? _

 

“There's this large bruise on your arm.”

 

_ He pointed to the outer side of my right arm and true enough, a large, purple bruise is on it. I don't remember how I got this bruise. _

 

“Gabby, always be careful okay?”

 

_ He gave another worried look before skating at the other side of the rink. What is happening? _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ I was watching television, just chilling out after an intense training session. I was dying of laughter with the comedy show I was watching when all of the lights and the television went off. Cold air circulated the room. Oh no, it's starting once again. A strange tingling sensation crawled at my back. I shouted in agony when I felt nails scratching my skin. I also felt punches that I'm sure will left some bruises. I ran in panic, went inside my closet where I shouted in fear until I passed out. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“What is that, Gabby? Are those claw marks?”

 

“Um, n-no. I just decided to do some gardening in the backyard and some plants had scratched me.”

 

“Gabby, you hate gardening.”

 

_ I don't want to lie to him but what shall I do? I don't want him to think that I'm going crazy! I love him so much and I don't know what I will do if I lose him. _

 

“Gab-Gab, I'm your boyfriend. You know very well that you can tell me anything, right?”

 

_ He looked at me reassuringly. But this is different. Whatever is happening to me, I don't think that it's normal. And I don't want him getting in danger because of it. I saw his gaze shifting from my face to my collarbone and his eyes widen in shock. _

 

“Is that a bruise? Who did that to you!? Oh my God, Gabby! You have so many bruises! What the hell is going on?”

 

“I'm fine.”

 

“You're fine? No you're not! You look like a worn out punching bag!”

 

“I'm okay! Just… Just leave. Please…”

 

_ He stared at me in disbelief and just shook his head. _

 

“I feel like I don't know you anymore.”

 

_ He turned his back to me and started walking away and I didn't do anything, just watched him slowly fade in my sight.  _

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ Things are turning from bad to worse. Even my trainings are being affected by this horrible thing happening to me. I'm always on edge. Just a slight touch from my rinkmates sends me into frenzy. I can't wear short-sleeved clothes even if it's so hot. I can't nail my jumps and even my whole program gets troubled because of my lack of sleep. Everybody is starting to notice these changes no matter how hard I act to look normal. Yuzu attempted to approach me but when I looked at him and he turned around I knew that I conveyed my point across. I’ll bear this by myself. I don't want to inconvenience others. I'll hold on until I can. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ I am facing the mirror, eyes puffy from crying. I'm gonna be late. I need to start moving. I forced my worn out self to begin putting on makeup. I need more. I need more of it. I need more to hide the bruises and scratches marring my face. When I'm done, I drove myself to TCC. I endured another four hours of rigorous training with this wounds paining me, fears heavy in my mind and concerned looks thrown upon me every now and then. Once I was free to go home, I hurried to my car to escape this torment but was stopped by a hand gripping my arm. I panicked thinking that something is about to happen but when I looked at my arm, I saw it was just Javi. _

 

“What is it, Javi?”

 

“Gabby, can you stay for a while?”

 

“What? Why? Is there something you want to tell me?”

 

“I don't know how to explain it. But, stay. For maybe ten minutes. Even five minutes is enough!”

 

_ What is this nonsense sprouting from Javi? Can't he just tell it directly to me? _

 

“Javi, I don't have time for your games. I'm tired.”

 

“Gabby…”

 

“I'm going home!”

 

_ With that I walked away from him and made my way towards the parking lot. I was already in the main door when a voice caught my attention. _

 

“Gabby we need to talk.”

 

_ I saw the agitated face of my boyfriend. He came closer to me and directly spoke what he's here for. _

 

“Gabby, you need to tell me what's bothering you. This is turning for the worst. Tracy even contacted me to ask me about it. Heck, she even thought I am the one who's hurting you. Gabby, please, tell me what's wrong.”

 

“I just don't want you to get mixed in and get hurt.”

 

“What happened to our promise? We got each other's backs, right?”

 

“This is different!”

 

“So you really don't trust me. Maybe I should just walk out of your life.”

 

_ He turned around and walked fast away from me. I ran to stop him, calling his name while doing so. I was so close to catching him when all of a sudden a car came out of nowhere and headed straight to us. I avoided being hit by just a thread. My boyfriend is not that lucky. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ I can't make myself move. I locked myself in my room for almost a week. I lost the guy who made me feel that I'm special. Our forever is now gone. It's my fault. If not for me he wouldn't have died. I felt a hand gently caressing my scalp but after a few moments it turned into a painful tugging of my hair. I removed myself from the stimuli angrily. I'm not scared anymore. Now, I am just consumed by rage. _

 

“What do you want!? Why don't you just stop!?”

  
_ I got no answer. I need to stop this. I got my keys and went out with only one goal. I’ll end this once and for all. _


	6. Javier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visions from the future. Visions from the past. Those are what I'm seeing. What I see might shape the future and straighten the past. But don't be fooled. It's not a gift. It's a curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may contain names that are purely fictional. Any similarities to other person, dead or alive, are purely coincidental.

_ I lay awake at 4am, my sleep interrupted by those dreams once again. Six people hooded in white walked in procession with candles on their hands. The scene quickly changes to two men seemingly finding something stressfully. Then the same men hauled what looks like a body and buried it in the ground. He's been having this dream since that night. It had always been bugging him but he just ignores it. But now, it seems that it's telling him something. And he's not eager to find out exactly what it is. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ Too many snakes, maybe a hundred. All of them looking poisonous. Effie is at the middle of this whole fiasco fighting all of the snakes until only one remained from them. They are in full-on battle mode, a fight for life. Unfortunately, Effie got defeated and lost her life. I woke with rays of sunlight already streaming through the curtains. Time to get ready for practice. I started preparing breakfast and noticed that Effie is not around. She is an indoor/outdoor cat so I didn't paid too much thought on it. After showering and dressing up I already left, taking note to keep the pet door open in case she goes back. After three hours of practice and a little time of eating out with friends, I went back home to a shocking discovery, Effie’s cold and lifeless body in the hallway. _

 

“Effie!”

 

_ Poisoning, the vet didn't know what kind by it's the reason why Effie has died. I went back home gloomy and catless. She's been my companion for a long time and now, for the first time, I felt so alone living in Toronto. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ He's shocked to see a revolver inside his locker. He can attest that he never owned one. Scared, he picked it up and threw it in the trash can. When he blinked, he's already staring at the ceiling while lying on his bed. Another dream. What does it mean? Uncomprehending anything, he pushed it at the back of his head and got ready for practice. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Good morning!”

 

“What a nice morning indeed!”

 

_ I have been seeing John at TCC since I started training here. He's a good, old, jolly security guard near the front desk where he check bags of visitors and members alike before entering the facility. And his demeanor this morning is just the usual for him. Let's just say that he started to become a constant in my daily life as well to the point that I already treat him as a friend. That's why jokes are just common between us. _

 

“When will you be out of my sight every morning? I'm so fed up with you.”

 

“Hah! Make me!”

 

_ After he checked my bag, he already let me in to endure another session of intense skating. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ I'm somewhat shocked at the same time perplexed when I didn't see John in his usual post today. Instead, a new guard is in place for him. I let him check my bag and struck a conversation with him. _

 

“You're new here?”

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

“Wow, I didn't know that John took that joke seriously yesterday.”

 

_ The new guard suddenly stopped checking my bag and looked at me square in the eye. _

 

“Sir, John got killed while walking home yesterday. He was shot three times.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ A boy is squatting next to a fallen billboard. He's observing it as if it's the most interesting thing he's ever seen. I slowly stepped closer to him and tapped his shoulder. _

 

“Hey kid!”

 

_ I let out a shout when he turned his head towards me. His face is full of blood. I realized that he's crying and even his tears are bloody. _

 

“Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!”

 

_ I bolted awake. It's a terrible nightmare! No, don't let it distract you, Javi! It's nothing. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ I was walking back from TCC when I saw a boy innocently playing football in front of a coffee shop. I don't know why but he seems familiar. I'm so focused in observing him that only a loud shout made me snap out of it. _

 

“Kid! Look out!”

 

_ The poor boy didn't have a chance to dodge the coffee shop signage that fell on him. A man quickly carried him and brought him to a hospital. I was still floored in my spot. The boy's face, it's the same as the boy in my dream. No, those are not dreams. They are visions. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ The first batch of skaters are now leaving the rink as the second batch, including me, is on standby. I am talking to Brian and Tracy when my vision suddenly blacked. When it returned, instead of seeing the rink and my coaches in front of me, I saw Gabby running towards the parking lot. Then, a car came running towards her. I didn't get the chance to see what happened next as my vision shifted back to the ice rink. _

 

“Hey, Javi. Are you alright?”

 

“Brian, is Gabby a part of the first group?”

 

“Yes, she is. Why did you ask?”

 

“I just need to talk to her. I'll be back!”

 

“Hey, Javi! Javi! Get back here! The practice is about to start!”

 

_ I didn't heed his calls and ran outside. There must be something about to happen to Gabby. I need to warn her. I saw Gabby in a hurry to get out. I grabbed her arm. She somewhat panicked but calmed down immediately when she saw it was just me. She's been like this since that incident. Is it possible that she's experiencing strange things too like I do? No. She must be just really surprised, that's all. Back to business. I need to stop whatever I saw from happening. _

 

“What is it Javi?”

 

“Gabby, can you stay for a while?”

 

“What? Why? Is there something you want to tell me?”

 

“I don't know how to say it. But, stay. For maybe ten minutes. Even five minutes is enough!”

 

_ I felt some sense of irritation from her. And I would be too if I am her. I just went through a grueling practice and the first thing I want to do is to go home to relax and take a rest. But I need to warn her.  _

 

“Javi, I don't have time for your games. I'm tired.”

  
“Gabby…”   
_   
_ “I'm going home!”

 

_ She took her leave but I'm not giving up. I followed her but I saw his boyfriend came out from nowhere to talk to her. I let them be since this might be the distraction she needed. It seems that they're fighting and he quickly walked out from her. She ran after him when all of a sudden a car hit him. Gabby escaped from being hit very narrowly. So I saw the death of Gabby's boyfriend, not her death itself. She's just a part of it. I was floored to the spot from where I was standing but it seems that someone was more shocked than I am as I heard a loud thud from my backside.  _

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Really? That's great then!”

 

_ My girlfriend visited me here in Toronto for a while. We talked about what is currently happening to me. As a believer of supernatural, she didn't have a hard time believing what I have said. All the more, she thinks that it is a gift given to me. _

 

“But isn't it more like a curse?”

 

“It depends on how you use it. If you use it to help other people then it won't be that bad, right?”

 

_ She always know how to make me feel better when I'm getting down. I'm so glad that I found her and keeps me sane. I won't know what I'll do without her. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ I have been dreaming the exact same thing for the past two weeks. It's about two men burying a little girl in a vast, vacant land. And then the land transformed into a compound with huge buildings in it. When I'm close to seeing the sign which has the compound’s name in it I always end up waking up. But this time, I finally saw the name of the place where the two men buried the kid and this caused chills ran down my spine. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“I think we made the wrong thing.”

 

“What are you talking about? We're just doing all the necessary things for this to work. Our country's pride is on the line. Some says that the blood of a child if mixed with cement will make the building built from it stronger. That's what we're doing. And we all want that now, won't we?”

 

“But we killed a child! This is wrong!”

 

“Shut up! Just help me bury her and get this over with!”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

**After the mysterious death of 5-year-old Yoon Hana four years ago, the puzzle has been solved. An unknown informant sent letters pointing to where the child would be found. As local authorities dug around the area of the PyeongChang Olympic Village, they finally found the remains of the long-lost girl. Believed to be a sacrificed based on an old belief in which children’s blood are used to strengthen buildings, the police investigated the management and workers responsible for the construction of the village and two of its managers, Mr. Kang Daegu and Shim Sanghoon confessed of committing the crime. The criminals are brought to jail and awaits trial as of date.**

 

_ I put down the newspaper that I'm reading, a small smile visible in my face. I felt good in helping to solve the case. Finally, justice is served for the young girl. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ I am watching the night news on TV when a certain clip captured my attention. _

 

**Meanwhile, on the latest news. A nurse has been involved in an accident just an hour ago when the hospital’s own ambulance accidentally hit her while she's walking towards the entrance. The nurse identified as Jamie Oliver is making her way to Toronto Medical Hospital to clock-in for her 8-hour duty today when their ambulance who has a patient inside hit her. Doctors tried to revive her but was unsuccessful.**

 

_ I can't believe what I'm seeing right now. It's the first time that I heard that name but what got my attention is the face shown on the TV screen. It's my girlfriend! What is her face doing in that news clip when she's not the woman mentioned!? She's not even working in Toronto! She's in Madrid. Could it be… I quickly grabbed my phone and called her. _

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello baby! Where are you!?”

 

“Um, I'm still at the hospital. But I'm clocking out now. My shift is over.”

 

“Good! Go home as fast as you can.”

 

“Huh? Why?”

 

“Just do as I say. Take care. I love you!”

 

“I'll just call you once I get home. I love you too!”

 

_ I waited for her call. It never came. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“I should have saved her! If I only analyzed it more! I should have thought that she'll also be hit even if she's already clocking out! She should be alive until now! It is my fault!”

 

“Javi, no one's at fault for her death. It's not your fault. You're not even there!”

 

“But I saw it! I saw how she’ll die!”

 

_ Brian looked at me carefully, analyzing every move that I'll make. _

 

“Javi, I think you need to talk to our club’s psychologist. He's one of the best in Toro-”

 

“I don't need it! I'm not crazy!”

 

_ I ran away from Brian. I can't let him or anyone else in the club be hurt again. I am cursed. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ The floor, the walls, the sofa, the pillows, all of it are splattered with blood. The robbers armed with guns mercilessly left them in this horrible condition. When they got everything, they quickly escaped. I woke up, beads of sweat flowing down my face. I made an international call to the police asking, begging for them to check the house. I heard some of them laughing, unbelieving of what I'm saying. But I don't care how much they mock me. I just want them safe. I waited for hours for news until, finally I received a call. _

 

“Sir, we're terribly sorry…”

 

_ They're all dead. My family is dead. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ I get it all now. Those people on white robes, the man on the black robe, the village managers turned criminals. What happened that fateful night to the six of us. It's all interconnected. I wrote a letter divulging all of these to the person among us who I believe will be the most instrumental in our freedom and sent it through a courier. I don't have time to hand it personally. I have someone to save. _

  
  



	7. Jump of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As expected, I saw what I've been looking for on the rooftop.
> 
> “Who are you!? What do you want!?”
> 
> “You didn't think that you'll make it out alive, did you?”

_ I thanked the driver of the taxi I hailed and quickly made my way inside the nearest building. Once inside, I rode the elevator to get to the rooftop. And as expected, I saw what I've been looking for on the rooftop. _

 

“Gabby!”

 

_ Gabby looked shocked from seeing me since she thought that she can carry out what she planned to do without disruptions. _

 

“What are you doing here, Javi?”

 

“Whatever you're planning, don't do it!”

 

“You don't understand what I'm feeling.”

 

“I lost everything too.”

 

“Y-You don't understand. I gained s-something that I don't w-want to have…”

 

_ I stared at her straight in the eye and it seems that she understood what I was trying to imply. _

 

“D-Don’t tell me…”

 

_ I just bowed down my head as I confessed all of what I have experienced since that night in the Olympic Village. _

 

“I can see visions from the past and from the future. The death of my girlfriend, my family and even other people, I have seen it all before it happened. But no matter what I do I can't stop what is inevitable to happen.”

 

“Y-You mean to t-tell me…”

 

“In a way. I only saw you. I didn't know that he'll be the one who'll die.”

 

“N-No…”

 

“Gabby, stop…”

 

“No.”

 

“Watch out!”

 

_ Gabby fell down from the side of the rooftop, good thing that I made a run for it and still grabbed her hand.  _

 

“Gabby hold on! Just hold on!”

 

“I can't! I can't!”

 

“Just hold on tight!”

 

“I'm tired Javi. I need all of this to stop.”

 

“We can start anew!”

 

“You can. You have a gift. I have a curse. It's an everyday torture and I can't take it any longer.”

 

_ Little by little Gabby’s weight is taking its toll on my arms. It's getting more difficult to hold on to her.  _

 

“Javi, you've had enough. You can let go of me now.”

 

“No, Gabby!”

 

“It's okay...”

 

_ Gabby’s grip on my hands is slowly loosening. It's as if she already gave up. _

 

“Gabby! Hold on Gabby!”

 

“Help others, if not for yourself then just for me. Please, Javi.”

 

_ I just nodded but I tightened my grip of her although Gabby has a different idea in mind. In the end, my efforts just wasn't enough. _

 

“Goodbye Javi…”

 

_ In front of my eyes Gabby’s body slowly fell to her death. I failed, I failed once again. _

 

“Gabby!”

 

_ It took me some time for me to calm down and accept what happened. I composed myself and stood but when I looked around I saw the man that I would never want to see face to face. It's the man that plagued my nightmares, who terrorized the living daylights out of me. He still wore the black robe that he's always wearing. He has a chilling smirk on his face, his eyes burning holes in me. I didn't display my horror and instead summoned my courage to face him. _

 

“Who are you!? What do you want!?”

 

_ He didn't answer my queries and instead walked towards me. My instinct tells me to go and run away but I am frozen on the spot. I can't move my body no matter how I want to. My fear went to the maximum when I heard his cold, deep voice which seem to come from six feet below the ground. _

 

“You didn't think that you'll make it out alive, did you?”

 

_ I didn't even have a chance to react as I felt myself falling from the building. It seems like in a slow motion movie. But in a blink of an eye, my sight change from the ground gradually closing in me to two persons, a boy and girl who are both quite dear to me, behind bars, looking crazily in love with each other. And as a single teardrop fell from my eye I can't help but think, if only I can warn them maybe they'll be loving each other freely. _

  
  


**_The Canadian Tribune_ **

**Top Cricket Skaters fell to Death**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry dear readers, I'm in a somewhat depressive slump that's why I'm kinda' slow in updating. I'll still do my best.


	8. Satoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a thin line between genius and insanity. Or maybe in this situation, a gift and insanity. But what if the line in between is a lie? How will you decode it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some themes in this chapter might be sensitive to some. Please be noted that the author does not intend to hurt or in any way damage any cultural aspect regarding the said matter.

_ That night changed everything for me. My life turned upside down. And I don't think there's a way I can make it out fine. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ We sat down in a restaurant where the whole Team Japan agreed to eat out and celebrate. When the food came, I perceived a strange smell. Well, not really strange. But it's strange to smell it in a restaurant, the smell of a dog. I looked at the stew and it looks fine to me. Seeing food in front of her, the forever food lover Kaori, dug in immediately. Shoma also began eating when he saw meat in the stew. Meanwhile I can still smell the strange odor but when I secretly asked Keiji senpai he said he didn't smell anything, just the delicious scent brought by the stew in front of us. Shoma suddenly stood up and ran towards the comfort room, his hands on his mouth. Thinking that there's something wrong with the stew, I looked at Kaori and she only paid Shoma a little of her attention and ate again, which means the stew tastes alright. As the others checked on Shoma, our team captain, Kana’s attention is on Yuzu. _

 

“Yuzu, what's wrong?”

 

_ Her concerned voice got my attention and when I looked at Yuzu I noticed that his eyes are full of tears. He looks destroyed. _

 

“They're crying. All of them!”

 

“What? Who? There's no one crying in here.”

 

_ His gaze focused on the plates in our table and I am shook as I heard the next words from his mouth. _

 

“Them. The dogs. I can hear them crying.”

 

_ One of the waitress heard him and can't help but join in our conversation. _

 

“Did you order Gaegogi Jeongol*? Maybe the staff on the counter forgot to explain it to you. Its main ingredient is dog meat.”

 

_ I have never seen Kaori ran this fast. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ Our family took a vacation in my grandparents’ former house in Texas. As we enter in the house I smelled tobacco smoke. It's as if it's welcoming us in our arrival. _

 

“Otousan, do you smell that tobacco smoke?”

 

“No. Why?”

 

“It's just… never mind.”

 

_ I still can't get my mind out of that weird smell so I investigated in the whole house for some used ashtrays, cigarettes, anything associated with tobacco smoke, but no such luck. After all, this house has been abandoned years after my grandparents died. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ I woke up early the next day and I fetched my 9-year-old cousin Sayuri from her parents house. Afterwards we head in the meeting place of a tour we are a part of. The second stop of the tour is the Texas School Book Depository’s Sixth Floor Museum in Dallas. I was shocked because as we entered I can recognize a strong smell of gunpowder. I observed the others and it seems that they are not aware of what I'm smelling. My thoughts got interrupted by our tour guide explaining to us what significant event happened in this place. _

 

“This is the Sixth Floor Museum where the Great President John F. Kennedy was assassinated by a fatal gunshot.”

 

_ W-What!? A gunshot? _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ After a week of vacation, we are back in Japan with Sayuri tagging with us so that she can take her vacation here. It's still early here in Japan and I'm still on the bed barely awake. All of a sudden I smelled the scent of fresh coffee in my bedside. Afterwards, a sweet scent of perfume wafted in the air. As soon as it appeared, that's also how quick it disappeared. Which made me remember the love story of my grandparents as told by my mom. _

 

**_“Every morning mom will deliver a coffee to my father in the bedside. The coffee is always a perfect blend but you know what, it's not what my father loves with the routine delivery. It's my mother’s sweet perfume.”_ **

 

_ Could it be… that she followed us here in Japan? _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ I cannot take it anymore. I've been experiencing these strange things and it's affecting me tremendously. I can't live with this forever! I have to take it out of my life!  _

 

“Nee-chan, what are you doing!? Why are you hurting yourself!?”

 

“I don't want this anymore!”

 

“Nee-chan, stop! Your nose is already beaten up! Stop!”

 

_ I will do anything to remove this curse! And nothing and no one will stop me! _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ I slowly opened my eyes and all I can see is white. I already knew where I was. I have been in and out of the hospital since I got injured in the 2016-2017 season. And now here I am once again, but why? As my gaze traveled I saw that my left foot is in a cast. Also, my arms are full of scratches. And my face stings. _

 

“Okaa-san…”

 

_ My parents quickly went to my side, concern evident on their faces. _

 

“What happened?”

 

“You don't remember anything?”

 

_ I shook my head. No matter how hard I tried to remember what happened, it's just a huge blank on my mind. _

 

“You fell down the stairs. You fractured your left foot and got scratches in your arms and face.”

 

_ I noticed that Sayuri is quietly sitting on the sofa seemingly scared which is strange since she's a very happy and playful girl. _

 

“Are you hungry, my dear? Do you want to eat?”

 

_ I nodded and mom went to the hospital’s cafeteria which left me with Otousan and Sayuri. Then my dad’s phone rang. _

 

“I'll just take this call. Excuse me.”

 

_ He made his way out. Now only me and Sayuri is left in the room. The atmosphere is pretty awkward. To lighten up the mood I called Sayuri to make her sit beside me. _

 

“Sayuri, come here!”

 

_ I even pat the space on the bed for her to sit to no avail. Why is she being weird? We're very close and she's like a sister to me. This is the first time this ever happened. _

 

“Sayuri?”

 

_ She finally stood up and walked towards me. She stopped when she thinks that she's already close enough but still far away from my reach. She remained head down when she spoke to me. _

 

“Nee-chan…”

 

_ When she looked up I can see the intense fear in her eyes. And it is directed towards me. My dad got back in the room but remained by the door seeing that me and my cousin are talking. _

 

“Are you crazy!?”

 

_ She ran towards the door then straight outside. I can't believe what I just heard from her!  _

 

“Otousan, what really happened?”

 

“Satoko…”

 

“Please…”

 

_ Due to my insistent pleading he finally told me the true story of what happened yesterday. _

 

“Sayuri saw you hurting yourself. It seems that your trying to scratch up your nose. So she tried to stop you. While she's trying to stop you, you immediately grabbed her and dragged her near the stairs. You're pushing her to fall. But it's you who fell, not her.”

 

“That's why she's so scared of me…”

 

_ And that's why she asked me if I'm going crazy. My mom finally returned with a bag of food on her hands. _

 

“Sayuri wants to go home already. I called our maid so she can pick her up. She doesn't want to wait in here. She's outside.”

 

“It's my fault.”

 

_ Silence ensued in the room. My mom tried to keep my spirits high with the food she brought. _

 

“Look dear! I brought some crabs for you! And there's also pineapple! Yum! Your favorite.”

 

“I'm not crazy though. She doesn't understand anything. These scents that I've been smelling…”

 

“Satoko…”

 

“No!”

 

“Honey, we need to tell her the truth.”

 

_ What do they mean? What is going on? _

 

“You said that you smelled coffee and a perfume one morning, right? Sayuri saw you turning on the coffee blender that morning. The maid also spied on you mixing all your perfumes the day before that.”

 

_ Wait, what? That's impossible! I didn't remember doing anything of that sort.  _

 

“Also, you're complaining of a putrid smell in your room every night. And you conclude that maybe some evil force is haunting you. Satoko, me and your mom saw you sneaking in our kitchen every night, boiling eggs. We didn't mind at first since we thought that you might just be hungry. Not until our maid discovered rotten eggs under your bed.”

 

_ That is not true! I didn't do anything like that! I shook my head and plead them to believe me but it seems that they made a decision already. _

 

“Satoko, we love you and we only want what's best for you.”

 

_ Before my dad can even finish what's he's supposed to say, I stopped him. My heart won't be able to take it. _

 

“Leave.”

 

“Satoko…”

 

“Leave! Get out!”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ A male nurse in black scrubs entered my room. I'm the only one here since my mom and dad opted for me to be alone for me to maybe “cool down” a bit. But they made a request to the nurses to take good care of me. And since they are attending physicians in this hospital, they will get everything that they wish for. The nurse in charge of me checks up on me every 30 minutes. This must be one of those visits. But this nurse is different. Maybe the shift of the nurse earlier ended already. _

 

“I'll just take your vital signs and give you an IV medication afterwards.”

 

_ I just nodded at him. My heart is still heavy from what happened earlier and I can't stop myself from opening up to the nurse. _

 

“My parents won't believe me. They think I'm crazy.”

 

“Well, I have a friend just like you. She experiences supernatural things. Her family thinks she's crazy. What they don't know is that an evil entity copies her form and pretends to be her. And to makes things worse, it possessed her and it made her hurt her cousin. The good thing is her cousin didn't get hurt. But poor her, she ended up in the hospital with a broken foot and full of scratches.”

 

_ Why does his story sounded familiar!? Could it be…!? Suddenly, I put my hand over my nose as the smell of dead, rotting bodies and formalin drifted in the air. _

 

“Oh, you're smelling dead bodies?”

 

_ How?  _

 

“Well, that's expected.”

 

_ He showed me a chilling smirk as his next words brought agony and fear in my entire body. _

 

“This room is formerly a morgue after all.”

  
_ A pandemonium bursted in my head. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gaegogi Jeongol - an elaborate dog stew made in a large Jeongol pan. 
> 
> The consumption of dog meat in South Korea has a long history originating during the Three Kingdoms of Korea period of the first century AD. However, in recent years, it has been controversial both in South Korea and around the world, due to animal rights and sanitary concerns. (Wikipedia) 
> 
> Before the 2018 Winter Olympics, the South Korean government asked the 12 restaurants in the Pyeongchang area that sell dog meat to stop doing so during the event, offering subsidies to make the request more palatable. But most of those restaurants haven’t stopped the practice, citing customer demand. That has sparked criticism among some international visitors to the games. The attention has also focused new debate around the practice of eating dogs, as well as what some Koreans complain is the Western media’s unfair fixation on the issue. (www.nationalgeographic.com)


End file.
